Inevitable
by Xia-ya
Summary: All Sam Puckett wanted was a nice weekend with her boyfriend but all she got was sleeping with a total stranger and ending up pregnant How could things get any worse? Redid all the chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hello I am back with a new story. This came to me when I was watching a Taiwanese drama which happens to be one of my favorites. But be warned this is an AU. I know it seems kinda cliché now but there is going to be very big twists. I kinda wanted to make this different than other Seddie stories so I hope I did that right. So here we go.

Inevitable

"_**We will meet a lot of people in our life time, but as for our soul mate, **_

_**It has already been determined by fate.**__**"**_

Sam Puckett ran into the office as fast as she could, this wasn't the first time that she was late from lunch but this time it wasn't really her fault. She took off her high heels and ran to the elevator. This was actually a typical day for Sam but somehow it didn't feel right today.

Running out she spotted her boss in her office. Sam dunked down and walked across her office then began running again. When she finally made it she jumped to her seat and leaned back exhausted.

Then it happened she began to feel sick again. She walked as fast as she can to the bathroom and when she reached the toilet she couldn't hold it any longer, holding her blonde hair to the side. She began to hurl her brains out. "Ew what was that?" she thought "fried chicken from last night? "

When she was done and tired she reached into one of bags and pulled out a test. Letting out a huge sigh she opened the box and decided to do it and find out once and for all.

After waiting what seemed to her an eternity, the test was ready. She picked the test and couldn't believe it.

Sam read the test over and over again hoping all of this was a big mistake. She checked the box inside and out to make sure it was accurate. Then a few minutes later she did another test and it came out the same way as the last test. This was now starting to piss her off.

So she decided to do one more test and rolled her eyes when it came out same as the other tests.

"Shit" she whispered closing her eyes. Her stomach felt to drop and she felt like she had to vomit again. "I can't believe this! Why me? Out of everyone in this damn city I am the one that has to happen to!" She lifted her shirt up and glanced at her still flat stomach, then started to rub it.

"A baby.. There's a person growing inside me?" she asked herself. "I am so not ready for this…."

Sam slid down the wall and sat on the floor, in her hand she still had her test. She wanted to cry but her body was already tired of barfing whatever she had last night. People outside must think she was crazy for talking to herself like this but she didn't really care.

"What am I going to do?" Reaching into her pocket; she pulled out a coin HE had given her. It was supposed to be very valuable but now all she wanted to do was flush that damn thing down the toilet. It was his fault that she ended up getting knocked up.

She had slept with a total stranger in the cruise and now she was probably going to have to tell him because he was right outside waiting for her. Grabbing her bags, she slowly walked out the bathroom stall looking to see if anyone was there with her. When she was safe she threw away the bag but held on to one of the tests. It was official this was the worse day of her life.

_**Flashback: 2.5 weeks ago.**_

It began when Jonah her one month boyfriend scored two tickets to a cruise. It was for only for the weekend but Sam was sure that this was her chance in rekindling her relationship with him. They had been going out for a month and they haven't done anything beyond kissing. They had met in her work when he was working as a mail guy. Then a few weeks later he had asked her out.

"Maybe this time I can show how much I love him" she said to herself as she packed her clothes in her suitcase. Her face quickly went red as she packed her sexy lingerie. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She quickly placed the lingerie in the bottom and yelled for that person to come in.

"Hi babe" said Jonah wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and placing his head on her shoulder. "Are you ready for the time of our lives?" She smiled then nodded and turned to kiss him softly on the lips. His lips tasted like cream cheese. It made her kind of hungry.

"Oh can we stop at Dunkin Doughnuts? I want a ham bagel sandwich." He glanced at his watch and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, we are going to be late" she grabbed his face and kissed him repeated on the lips saying please till he gave in. "Fine" Sam did a fist pump and ran out the door with her luggage.

Before he closed the door he muttered. "I hope your money is worth it"

It was a long ride but when they finally arrived at the dock, it was already packed with people. They struggled to get past everyone and finally got to see the ship.

"Wow its looks so big" she said. Jonah joined her with an already bored look on his face. He wanted to go in already and start to have fun. "Are you feeling sick?" She asked looking at his expression.

"Uh yea I have been feeling a little seasick" he pretended to moan and hold his stomach.

"But we are not on the boat yet!" she slapped his arm hard then returned to look down at the water. Jonah rubbed his arm and suddenly spotted a hot girl walking toward him. He smiled at the girl and waved. The girl smiled back and walked toward the boat exaggerated waving her butt.

"Hey let's get on the…" She turned and discovered he was gone. "Where did he go?"

"Attention passengers, last call to board the ship"

"Oh shit" Sam quickly grabbed her belongings and ran toward the ship. As she as running she tripped on her feet and was going to fall when someone suddenly caught her. She looked up and saw it was a handsome man who had saved her. He was way taller than her and he had brown hair and was very muscular.

"Would you watch where you are going" he said angrily placing her on her feet and walking away. Sam couldn't believe his rudeness.

"Asshole…" she whispered as she glared at the guy.

a/n: Hope you liked my first chapter. Will update soon so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews even though it wasn't too much. But I still appreciate it. Here is chapter two. Jonah's craziness goes even farther, he doesn't only want her money but something else. _

"_Love is like a game of gambling. It's impossible to win every time. As long as you always have a chip in your hand, you will always have hope.__"_

Freddie took out his phone from his pocket and began to dial her number, but then backed out and hung up. His soon to be fiancée was supposed to be joining him by now but there was no sign of her anywhere. He scans the place for a skinny brunette. He felt his heart beat faster. It wasn't new that Carly Shay had stood him up seven times. Five times at the Paris Airport, Twice at New York's Grand Central Terminal and he hoped that he wasn't going to be stood up there at the San Pedro Pier.

His assistant Gibby sat down, stood up and start to pace around. He was the one who made the adjustments for everything and it better go well or he will suffer the wrath of Freddie Benson. He fixed his clothes smoothing it so he can control his nerves.

"Hey Gibb?" he asked. "Do you have the ring?" Gibby scrambled around his pockets and took out a black box. Freddie blew a sigh of relief and smiled at his clumsy friend. "Thanks"

"Hey Freddie, Lets board already. Maybe she is there already waiting in your room. We had it already ready before you came"

"Hmm" he murmured softly. "Maybe you are right" He put his hands in his pants pockets and made a head gesture to Gibby to follow him. Everyone was boarding already and it seemed maybe Gibby was right that she could already be in their room.

As he was walking a blonde woman was running, her black luggage behind her. Suddenly he felt her crashing into him. Before she hit the floor Freddie caught her by the waist. He then stared at her blue eyes and felt draw to them. He caught himself staring too much and placed her on her feet again.

"Would you watch where you are going" he said angrily putting his hands back in his pants pockets. As we walked away he can vaguely hear her call him something vulgar.

As soon as they got in the cruise they were escorted to his room. It was one bed stateroom with an ocean view and it was also decorated already with candles and rose petals on the bed. There was only one problem- There was no Carly. He abruptly felt a vibration in his pocket; he took out his phone and read the text.

_Carly: Hey babe, Where are you?_

He smiled at the text. "She must be here already, but can't find me" he thought putting the phone back in his pocket.

"Well Freddie" said Gibby patting him on the shoulder. "I'm going to leave you now, so good luck and tell me everything when we get back from port." Freddie smirked at this. When everyone left he decided to go and find her. What he didn't know was that he accidently left the door half opened and the number of the door switched.

Sam opened her door to her room and looked around and while it is kind of small it was enough for them. They had a beautiful view of the ocean. It be can also admitted that the comforts are impressive, having two robes, a Flat screen, fully stocked mini fridge. She threw her bags on the bed and began to empty them. Jonah's bags were already resting in the closet. When she was already done with the unpacking, she changed into a pair of Bermuda shorts and a tank top and decided to explore the ship.

Making her way to the top of the ship she spotted 3 pools and a huge slide. At the other end there was a bar serving beers and other beverages.

She walked around the ship for a while, ate some pizza, and then went to the lounge where a performance arts theatre was performing. After the talent show, she headed to the top deck again where the hammocks were.

After a half hour of relaxing she still couldn't see Jonah anywhere. She grabbed her cellphone and tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail.

"What the hell is he doing?" A guy came up to her and gave her a drink and a card. "Hey I didn't order this" She grabbed the card from the plate and read it.

_Hey Hun, I wanted to celebrate our time together so I ordered your favorite drink. You can order more if you want. _

_I'll see you tonight _

_Love Jonah _

"That is really sweet of him" She placed the card down and took the drink in her hands. "I guess here is to us" She drank the whole thing till it was empty by that time she was feeling a little dizzy. "I think I shouldn't have drunk all of that so fast, maybe I should go to my room and rest" She tried to stand and almost stumbled over, but remained her composure.

She finally made her way to the floor of her room, carefully she traced her fingers on the numbers of the room; her vision was going blurry.

When she reached the room, the door was already half open. She stumbled her way inside. Without undressing she fell on her bed and covered herself with the bedspread.

_Meanwhile…. _

Freddie was also stumbling to go his room. He had also been heavily drinking waiting for Carly. When he saw that she hasn't appeared he just kept ordering beers and tequilas.

So now there he was struggling to get back. He didn't want his girlfriend to see him this way but it was her fault for not showing up. For now all he wanted was to go to his room and rest.

He grabbed his card and slit it in the cardholder, the door opened with a buzz. Rubbing his head he walked inside, hoping this drunkenness will go away. The whole room was pinch dark there a little bit of light coming from the window.

"You finally came back" whispered a voice.

"I was waiting for you all day" he replied "I thought you weren't going to come"

"I know but I'm glad we got to spend this time on the cruise" He took off his shoes and lay down on the bed, reaching he started kissing her on the side of her face.

"I can't, I don't have on my sexy lingerie and my head feels dizzy" He chuckled lightly at this and kissed her cheek.

"But I can't wait anymore" He continued to kiss her cheek.

"I want to be with you forever" She turned around and their lips met in a passionate kiss. After a few seconds he left her lips and started to kiss down the length of her neck. Before they knew it clothes were discarded on the floor and all they heard was each other's moans.

When it was over they fell asleep laying in each other's arms.

_The next morning_

Sam began to wake up; she yawned and stretched her arms. She then felt arms around her waist, Smiling she snuggled closer to him remembering what had happened last night. It was a night she couldn't forget, even though she did kind of regret not using a condom.

"Jonah" she said without yet opening her eyes. "We got to wake up babe, it's already morning"

"Carly please I am still have a heavy hangover" he replied. "Besides I just want to spend all morning here with you in my arms"

She smiled softly but then opened her eyes quickly and lifted her head up. What did he just call her? Carly?

"Wait who is Carly?" she asked. Freddie opened his eyes too and suddenly sat up.

"Who is Jonah?" he asked.

They looked at each other and they started to scream. Sam pulled her sheets to cover herself. They suddenly knew who each other was.

"It's you" they both said at the same time.

A/N: What did you guys think? Wil update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I am back and thank you for all the reviews! I even got one that was in Italian but don't worry I translated it and thank you for that. Yes Jonah is a total prick. _

"_If you can't forget the past, then don't forget it. Bury it in your heart. Let it become a part of your story.__"_

Sam quickly wrapped the sheets around her body and stares away from him. This couldn't be happening to her. She felt her heart pounding so hard that she was sure she was going to have a heart attack. "What did i just do?" she thought "I cheated on Jonah, he is never going to forgive me"

"What are you doing in my room?" Freddie yelled coming out the bathroom wearing a robe.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she yelled back glaring at him "What do you mean your room? This is clearly my room. Doesn't it read room 1006?"

Freddie walked to the door ready to prove her wrong but saw that the door number did say 1006. He looked out and saw that the door in front of him also read the same.

"Shit!" he yelled startling Sam. "How could have entered my room with your room key"

"The door was half open! I drank too much and got dizzy but I was sure I got in the right room. She sniffed; tears were running down her face.

"Stop acting so innocent" he said pointing at her. "How can there be such coincidence in this world"

"It's true, how can I possibly use my first time with a total fucking stranger!" Freddie's face fell, he put his hand down and suddenly he felt sympathy for the woman in front of him. She was hugging the sheet so close to her and her face was stricken with tears. Maybe she was telling the truth and she had mistaken went to the wrong room. "I only wanted the night to be special and now it's ruined." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Sam sniffed again, then gathered her sheets together and ran out the room to go to her own room. With shaky hands she put the key inside and went inside.

What she saw didn't make her feel any better. Sam placed her hand on her mouth. Jonah was on their bed with another woman and she was wearing her sexy lingerie. He was massaging her back but god knows what else they could have been doing when she was gone.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" she yelled.

Jonah jumped up and looked around not knowing what to say. "Sam, I was only…uh massaging her back because she had a bad back…."

"That is such bullshit! Why is she wearing my clothes….?"

"Her clothes weren't the right clothes for her to massage with…" His eyes suddenly trailed up and down her body. "Wait a minute. Who are you to talk? Why are you only wearing a blanket?"

Sam looked down then at him. Before she can say anything Freddie came in the room with her clothes in his hands.

"Hey you forgot your clothes…" his voice lagged off when he realized what he has gotten into. Jonah looked between Sam and Freddie with a semi shocked happy face. He knew he wanted to sleep with her but not that she will have it with someone else. While Sam started to cry more the woman lying on the bed started to laugh. Everyone got startled and observed at the laughing woman.

"Oh Jonah, You are really are something. I never thought that the most innocent and easiest to lie to girl that you speak of would have actually made you a cuckold long ago"

"You watch your damn mouth! I'm not the same as you" Sam yelled ready to punch the woman in the face.

"Why are you yelling at Anna?" he asked. "Sam, I never thought that you will be this kind of woman. I can't believe that you went to fool around with another man while I was helping an innocent woman massage her back. You had so much fun that you even forgot to get your clothes back on" She walked up to him and slapped him hard in the face.

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that? You know I wouldn't sleep with other guys and I was willing to give myself to you and this is how you fucking repay me! You slept with that slut and yet you talk shit about me!"

Jonah smiled and rubbed his cheek. "Then let me be straightforward then. The truth is that I wanted to break up with you a long time ago. You are such a dumb person for believing everything I said to you. You are so dumb that I stole your debit card and used it here on the cruise. I even….I even tried to drug your drink so you can sleep with me so I can dump you once and for all. But it seemed this guy already did it for me"

Freddie looked at Sam and couldn't control his own rage. He couldn't believe what a prick Jonah was to her. She must have loved him a lot and now he was saying all this to her. He wanted to knock all his teeth out so his toothy smile would go away.

"You lied to me..." She whispered. "I can't believe you wanted to take advantage of me... you prick!" She slapped him again and she was going to get hit him some more but Freddie got in between them.

"Sam" he said grabbing her shoulders. "Don't do this, he is not worth it" This was the first time he ever said her name. "Are you okay?" She looks down for a minute, trying to fight back tears. She sniffs a few times and a holds down a sob then replies with a short nod. Jonah grabbed her purse and her luggage and threw it out the room.

"Hey would you stop being a prick to her?" Freddie yelled. She grabbed her clothes from his hands and ran out to get out of the sheets she will still wearing. "Hey!"

"Get out of my room before I call security" Jonah said. "I am not scared of you"

Freddie suddenly felt his phone vibrate; he took his phone from his robe and checked the message.

_Freddie, I'm sorry but I agreed to play in Broadway. I got the main part. This is only chance to be known in New York. My flight left this morning and I hope you can wait for me. I'll promise I'll come back to you. Just wait for me. _

_Carly_

Freddie yelled wanting to punch something. This was really turning out to be a miserable day in this cruise. He glared at Jonah who took a step back.

"What?" his voice shaky. "You want to fight?" But Freddie just shook his head and stormed away. "Ha he is such a chicken"

After Sam got dressed and cried for a little in the bathroom, she went to the top deck and decided to just stare out at the ocean. Freddie who also got dressed was a few feet away from her. He stole glances at her but she didn't even notice.

She took out her phone and went through all the pictures she had with him but deleting each one with shaky hands but so shaky that she dropped her phone in the water.

"Shit!" she put her feet on the railing and tried to see where it landed. "Oh no my phone!" She sat down on the floor and put her hands on her face. He walked up to her and sat beside her. "Everything is gone, my phone is gone, my boyfriend is an asshole, my money is gone and my first time is gone too! I only wanted someone to love me…What do I do wrong? Why did he treat me like a damn sticky note?"

"A sticky note?" he asked "What do you mean by that?"

"It's when you use it whenever you can and when you don't need it anymore. You can just rip it up then throw it in the garbage and right now I feel like that" She leaned against the railing, glancing down at her hands.

"How can you fall in love with a person like that?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tissue and gave it to her. "Don't cry"

"I guess both of us have had bad luck today" Sam looked at him confused. "Carly didn't get on the boat. I have been also been dumped and I don't understand how these people who hurt each other can so easily turn their backs to us and leave, while us who had been left behind can only stay behind and be upset." Was he really having this conversation with a total stranger? "What has this world come to?"

She shrugged her shoulders and glanced his way. "I guess it's always been this way and I think we have to get used to it now"

Suddenly Freddie got an idea remembering the things that he and Carly were going to do; he stood up and grabbed her hand. "Come on" She got up but pulled her hand away. "Where are we going?"

"I have a way to get your revenge on that ex-boyfriend of yours" He grabbed her hand again and began to drag her away.

"I don't think this is a good idea" She yelled. "Why do you want to help me?"

He turned to her and gave her a smile. "Because I don't like it when guys treat girls this way" The way he smiled at her made her heart leap. She followed him to the elevator.

They went down to the mall and found a stylist that could fix her up. At first Sam was unsure of this but Freddie had already left her with the guy. After struggling with the guy, they found her a dress, made her up and fixed her hair.

After she was done she walked from the dressing room and stood in front of Freddie. "I'm done"

He almost fell off his seat; Sam was wearing a one shoulder blue sequin dress that was before her knees and her hair was in an up do. He thought she looked very beautiful.

"You look amazing…" he said taking her hands. She just glanced down and blushes. He put his finger on her chin to make eye contact with her. "Remember keep your chin up and don't let him imitate you." She looped her arm around his and smiled softly hoping this plan of his was going to work.

As they walked down to the casino, she felt guys eyeing her from everywhere. "Maybe he did do a good job" she thought but when she saw Jonah her stomach began to drop. Closing her eyes she did what Freddie had told her.

Jonah did a double take as he saw his ex friend go down the stairs. Anna hit him in the stomach trying to pry his eyes away from her and when Sam and Freddie sat on the table she could have sworn that Jonah didn't take his eyes off her.

A/N: What is Freddie's plan you got to find out when I update! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi I am back and once again thanks for the reviews. It makes me happy and more confident to write more. I am not proud of this chapter because I have no idea how to play blackjack. I thought of other ways but this is all I can come up with. So sorry if that part of the chapter sounds a little wonky. **

"_The better you treat me, the more I'm afraid that I will want more…._

Dinner was filled with a conversation about life and just random things, they ordered lasagna and he was surprised at how much cheese she had put on it. The casino was half people gambling and half of people who were eating and enjoying the entertainment.

"Wow so much cheese" he said looking at the plate. "Really big cheese fan huh?"

"Yea, I have always done this ever since I was little. Jonah would get very mad at me when I did it" Her fork kept hitting the dish gently, not picking the pasta. Just thinking about that guy made her both upset and mad at the same time. She turned around slowly and found that he was eyeing her from afar. She gave him a death glare and turned around again. They were at the gambling table and it looked like they were winning.

"Looks like he can't take his eyes off you" He said looking too. She shrugged her shoulders smiling at him.

"The bastard is probably gambling her money away" She replied shaking her head. "And laughing at me" Freddie stood up. "Where are you going?"

"We are going to join them" he grabs her hand softly. "I want to have my lady luck with me" She grabbed her small purse and followed him.

"Mind if I join in?" he asked as they moved to the table.

The guy who was standing there dropped his cards. "You can take my place; this guy seemed to be having lots of luck. I think it's best if you don't join"

"Really?" he asked "But I feel that his luck is running out" Anna arched an eyebrow despite the fact that Jonah smiled nervously knowing he can lose to the guy.

"How much do you want to play today? He asked Sam.

"500 should be enough" she replied clutching the table nervously.

"All right, then we'll take out 5 thousand dollars to play" Sam almost fell to the floor. How can he beat so much? She shook his arm "Hey how can you bet so much? What if we lose?"

"There's no choice, who can help us deal? A random guy stood up and walked up to them.

"Okay, I'll deal I wouldn't want to miss such a good game".

After a few games of blackjack, it seemed that Jonah was the one winning. Sam placed her head on Freddie's shoulder not understanding why he was so lucky. By now it looked like the entire people who were in the room were looking at the game.

"I am so lucky" he bragged "Not only I got rid of you, I am also winning money"

She looked at Freddie, her face full of worry. But he glanced back with a nod sort of saying don't worry it's going to be okay but she wasn't so sure.

"Aces of heart get to bet" said the dealer.

Jonah looked at his cards and felt very confident. "Can I call you Mr. Fold? Don't tell me you are going to fold again"

"I finally get a chance to bet, so of course I must continue. One million dollars"

"What" she almost yelled. "Are you freaking crazy?" He grabbed the chips and slid it across the table. "I have a bad feeling about this" She grabbed his arm tightly. He leaned over and showed her his card.

"I have confidence. One million dollars, do you follow?"

"You are all talk; everyone with eyes can see that you are bluffing. You can't scare me" Anna said grabbing the chips and sliding it across the table. "I follow" Jonah ran his hand through his hair.

The dealer placed a card in each side, Freddie now had two aces of hearts and Jonah had a ten of diamonds and a diamond of jester.

"Looks like victory is on side" He sighed "I have no choice. I bet another one million dollars" He slid more chips. He began to lose feeling in his arm as Sam held on tighter.

"Even if you can get four aces, you still not might be able to win over our royal flush" She hit Jonah hard in the chest and instructed him to bet the chips. Sam saw it and couldn't help but laugh even she wasn't so tough with him. The dealer gave them each another card, by that time they could bet anymore.

Jonah turned the cards over. "Shit!" he yelled. "I almost got a royal flush, but it's okay even with a straight. I'll still be able to win over your three aces" he threw another card. "Go on, open your cards."

"I hope my lady luck here can help me reveal my cards" Sam looked at him; he turned to her and flashed her a smile. There goes her heart beating faster. "Do you have confidence in me?" She looked in his eyes and nods slowly. "Then turn over the cards"

She placed her purse on the table; she looked nervously at Jonah who was clutching the other side of the table for dear life. She turned over the first card and it was king of clovers. Anna smirked in triumph. Freddie nodded at her so she can turn over the other card. With shaky hands she slowly turned over the other card, suddenly she started to scream and showed everyone the card. It was another king of clovers. She jumped up and down and hugged Freddie in excitement.

Jonah and Anna couldn't help but feel defeated. He placed his head on the table; she glanced down at the cards and shook her head.

"I only wanted to trick you into betting one round of show hand with me" Freddie placed an arm around Sam "Thank you for giving me your lady luck"

Anna slapped Jonah on the arm. "You useless thing!" she bellowed. "I can't believe you lost all my money. Yet you're still trying to look cool" She pushed him away when he tried to hug her.

"You're the one that wanted to bet in the first place" he shouted.

"I don't care! I'm not going to pay a cent of our original start amount of one thousand dollars anyways" Jonah scrambled for words but none came out. Anna grabbed her purse and started to walk away but he grabbed her arm. Suddenly one of the employees stopped them both in their tracks asking them to pay what they owe before they called the cops. But before the guy called someone on the walkie-talkie, Freddie stopped him.

"If you want to take back your chips, I'll give you a chance" Jonah nodded willing to do anything. "As long as you're willing to kneel down and apologize to the person that you've hurt, you can take back your chips" Sam looked at him sadly, Jonah's smiled faded away as he looked at his ex-girlfriend. She opened her mouth to say something but Freddie interrupted her. "For a person like you, it should be quiet a deal to be able to exchange your apology for one thousand dollars"

Jonah and Sam both walked toward each other so he can apologize but she knew that all he was about to do was because of money. He coughed loudly and then softly apologized.

"What? She couldn't hear you. You need to be more sincere when you apologize"

He looked around when he hear murmurs from the passengers. His eyes locked on Sam then suddenly he got on his knees. She took a step back a bit shocked at his actions.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spent your money. I shouldn't have disregarded you. I shouldn't have fooled around with another woman the moment I got in the cruise. I also apologize for the other I was going to do but I don't want to say in front of these people. Sam I am really sorry" He felt a tug on his shirt; he stood up and felt a sting on his cheek. Anna had slapped him hard in the face. She grabbed her purse and walked away. He walked a step toward Sam. "I already kneeled down and I apologized, do I get my chips back? I mean I apolog-"

"Yes!" she yelled, she looked at him with tears in her eyes then she threw down all the chips on the floor. "I hope for the rest of my life, I won't have to see you ever again" She choked back a sob and ran off. Freddie shook his head at him and followed her.

Jonah laughed and proceeded to pick up the chips. The passengers all laughed and made jokes at him.

Sam leaned over the railing and looked at the black sky. She took out the pins that were holding her hair up. A few minutes later Freddie came up to join her. "Aren't you cold?" he asked.

"You must think I was weak, you worked so hard to help me and I was still kind to that jerk. I should pull his pants down or something" He snorted softly.

"I guess everyone has a way of handling things but I am very curious as to why do you still pity him when he knows no shame?"

"I didn't pity him" she replied not looking at him "I just wanted to free myself" He arched an eyebrow looking at her confused.

"What you do mean" he asked. Sighing she turned her head to looked at him.

"When I saw how he kneeled in front of me for the sake of the money. I felt that I must have been blind in the past. I won't love for his love and there's no need to feel upset. I will completely let go of this unsuitable love once and for all because to me, that is enough."

Freddie watched her go back to look at the sky. "For the first time" he thought "I realized how attractive this girl is when she's serious" He took out something from his pocket.

"Here this is for you" He took her hand placed the chip in her palm. "Take this as a souvenir for changing your life." She smiled and looked at it. "I hope that you will remember this day forever. No matter what comes in your way in the future, fate is in your hand"

Sam started to laugh "That was really cheesy but I appreciate it a lot" He started to laugh too. "Oh before I forget" she began to take off the ring "I heard this was the ring that you were going to use to propose to your girlfriend. You know I never got your name"

"It's Freddie Benson" he replied taking the ring from her.

"Wow Freddie" she thought "It sounds nubbish but it suits him" From outside they could hear music coming from the casino. He suddenly smiled.

"Come on," He said

"What?" She asked, having no idea what was going on.

"Come on," He said again, grabbing her hand.

He leaded her to the center of the floor, he bowed and asked her, "Could I have the honor of this dance?"

Her mouth was open in surprise, but it only took one word, "Yes."

She put her hand on his shoulder and he put his on her back. They started to slowly dance. The music was soft and then Sam noticed that the music was turned up a bit so that she could actually hear the words. She looked at her partner. He really was very handsome. The music was calming and yet she felt her heart pulsate faster in her chest than it had most of the evening. But this was only one dance...

In his arms, she felt sturdy. He spun her and dipped her. She could feel eyes on her from the other passengers, but she didn't seem to have a need to look at them as most people do when they are aware of others watching. Sam kept her eyes on him. Her chest felt like it was going to burst. The song's end lines were sung, but they didn't stop dancing.

A/N: So what did you guys think? I know this chapter was a little weird but please review and tell me what you think. Will update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! I am back with the next chapter. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and yes Sam and Freddie are total strangers that met each other on the cruise. **_

"_**As long as you keep working hard, happiness will knock on your door.**__**"**_

That next day when the cruise finally docked Sam and Freddie said their goodbyes to each other. Sam waited for a cab while Freddie had a car waiting for him. Last night after Sam drank too much, he knew he couldn't leave her on the deck. So he let her sleep on his bed while he slept on the couch.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off at your house?" he asked leaning against a wall.

"No it's okay; I already called so it should be here by now" She sat down her luggage and began to look for the cab.

"Umm about what happened that night, you should forget about it" Sam looked at him and smiled a little.

"Of course, it should be forgotten anyways because what happened that night was totally an accident. It shouldn't be remembered In the first place." She then turned away from him and looked at the street sadly. She knew she couldn't forget what she felt last night.

"Oh look my cab is here" she said pointing at the yellow car "I better be going now...Bye Freddie"

"Okay…Bye Sam" he watched as she put her bags into the trunk then climb in the car. She waved at him before the car sped away.

A black car came up and parked in the same spot as the cab. Gibby came out and took his things. "So how did it go?" he asked. Freddie just sighed then patted his shoulder.

"I'll tell you on the way home" he replied getting in the car.

Meanwhile in the Benson household…

Mrs. Benson was busy cleaning the house for the hundredth time in last past hours. It didn't help that her lovely Freddie was away on the cruise and was going to propose to her future daughter in law. But she breathed a sigh of relief when he found out he was coming back today. At first she didn't accept the relationship between them but after she saw how much he loved her, she began to soften a bit and started to like her.

Right when she was going to the bathroom, her hands full of things. The phone starts to ring. Sighing she drops everything and runs to the phone.

"Hello, Freddie?" She rolled her eyes when she found it wasn't "Oh Spencer"

"Hi Mrs. Benson" said Spencer "Have you talked to Freddie yet?"

She shook head "No, But I think he is supposed to be here by now' suddenly she snapped her fingers "That reminds me, some girl called. I think her name was Tiffany or something?"

"Who is Tiffany?" he asked. She wanted to go through the phone and choke him. Having spent a lot of her time to get him out the house and this is how he responds. He was Freddie's best friend and a total klutz with girls. It wasn't that he wasn't trying he sort of was but at the end he either messes up or chickens out.

"You are not joking are you? She is that pretty girl who participated in the city beauty pageant. The daughter of that ex-mayor, don't tell me you forget already"

"There were a lot of beautiful girls that day…." He trailed off.

"You are such a strange guy. Thank goodness you aren't my son. Otherwise, with you and Freddie added together. My head will sure explode because of you two."

"Mom, I'm home!" yelled Freddie from outside.

"See, the one who makes my head hurts is back" She smiled when Spencer said something. "Yes, I still love him. He's my pride and joy. Okay bye" She hung up the phone and ran to the door.

"My little Freddie!" She yelled hugging him as he came in. "Let mom have a look at you. Did you fall into the ocean?" He grabbed her hands.

"Mom, I already told you. The ship was big and steady. I couldn't even feel the waves from the sea. How can I possibly fall into the ocean?"

Mrs. Benson shook her head. "That isn't always true. When you were little, you even accidently fell in the sewer. Who knows if you won't fall into a sea so big" Freddie hears muffled laughter. He turns around and sees that Gibby is laughing. She leads him into the living room and pushes him on the couch.

"Mom what are you doing?" he questioned.

"Tell Mom, Did you succeed in proposing marriage to Carly?" she asked.

Gibby started to snicker. "Mrs Benson you are so funny. If he propose to her then why did he arrive here alone" Freddie quickly turned his head at him and scowled at him.

"Gibby!" Freddie said sternly. Mrs. Benson sighed and hit him on the shoulder disappointed.

"You got dumped again!" she said shaking her head. "I can't believe it"

"It's Carly's dream to perform on the world's stage. It's a rare chance that she has this time to perform at the Lincoln Center. If she gives up this chance, she will regret it for life"

"You only care for her dream" She grabbed a pillow and threw it on his chest then started to hit it "What about your dream? What about my dream?" He started to protest. "You want me to wait two more years for you two to get married so I can finally have a grandchild. Look how old you are and I am not getting any younger"

Gibby tapped Freddie on the shoulder and signaled to him that he was going to leave his things in his room. He nodded and just sat there listening to his mother complain.

Later that night

Freddie walked to his room exhausted. He went to his bed and laid down thinking about what has happened to him. As he closed his eyes and was about to drift off to sleep a sound from the computer woke him up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rolled over to his nightstand where his laptop sat.

He clicked a button and when the screen lit the person he least wanted to see popped up. Carly smiled at the cam and held up a sign that has a sad face and the words "I'm sorry" written on it.

"Sorry" she said putting the sign down "You can yell at me all you want but please don't hate me"

"You only care for yourself" he replied his voice cracking a little. "Do you know how long I have been planning this?"

Carly got closer to the cam and nodded sadly. "I know, but I couldn't let this chance go away. I got the lead; you know how much I wanted this."

"I know, but you have no idea how much I missed you. I can't take one more bit of loneness anymore"

"I will come back when my contract ends in two years, I know you will wait for me because I know how much you love me and you know how much I love you" Freddie smiled not denying that.

"I do love you a lot" Carly blew a kiss into the camera. "And I don't want you to regret not being able to perform on Broadway, but I want you to promise me that this is the last time that you will ever leave me"

Carly giggled and nodded her head again. "I promise" she closed her eyes and started to yawn. "I better go to sleep now I will call you tomorrow"

"Okay, Good night" She kisses him again through the cam and shuts it off. He sighs and lies down again. "What exactly was wrong with me" he looks up at the ceiling. "How can I sleep with a total stranger? I wonder how she is doing right now."

2.5 weeks later

Sam was back at work and everything that had happened to her had all but a memory. That morning she wasn't feel so good but she maybe it was because she had sushi last night with Lilly.

"Hey Sam" she said sitting down next to her, in her hands she held a hotdog filled with garlic and other stuff on it. One smell of that and it made her feel nauseous. She placed her hand over her mouth and tried not to gag.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked "I can't look at food without gagging and it's been happening since yesterday"

"Yea, you look very pale too...wait do you feel tender here" she pointed at her breasts and when Sam nodded, she suddenly gasped, her eyes widen at the thought at what it might be. "What if you are… pregnant?"

Sam dropped her pencil and pointed at herself. "Preg…Pregnant?" She started to count on her fingers when she first lost her virginity and the last time she had her period. She then realized that she might be. "Shit…I can't be…" She crossed her arms and looked at her friend. "Wait how come you came to the conclusion so quickly" Lily raised an eyebrow at her then pointed at her stomach which was visibly bumpy. Sam mumbled something, her eyes flashing over with sadness.

"The only way that might know for sure is going to the store and buying a pregnancy test"

"Okay…" she whispered "Will you go with me?" Lily hugged her tightly.

"Of course I will, I am not letting my friend go through this alone" Sam hugged her back and muttered a thanks. "Come on" They both grabbed their purses and left the room.

At that moment Freddie was in the same building visiting his friend's office. Sam and Lily passed by the office but his back were to the glass wall so he didn't see her.

They went to the store and Lily instantly went to the food aisle, her cravings had become stranger ever since she became pregnant. Sam hoped that if she was too, she didn't have the strange cravings.

Lily was already four months pregnant but it looked like she was ready to pop. Good thing she had 911 on speed dial.

After searching around the store, they brought a few pregnancy tests just in case if Sam couldn't believe it and went back to the office.

At the same time as Sam went to the bathroom Freddie was coming out his friend's office. She glanced down and put her bag into her purse not watching where she was going she bumped into someone. Looking up she gasped, her stomach began to make her sick again.

"Freddie?"

"Sam?"

A/N: Here you go. boring chapter but it will get better I know Freddie forgave Carly really fast but I guess that's love for ya. He wasn't worried about Carly finding what he did because to him it was an accident and he knew he wasn't going to see Sam ever again till this chapter lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi I am back and thanks for reviews. =] So I am not going to write the part when she does the pregnancy tests because it was already in the first chapter.**

**Sometimes you have to be strong, even when your whole world just fell apart**.

"Freddie..." she let out a small breath, keeping her eyes on his. She clutched her bag nervously. What the hell was he doing here? She thought she wasn't going to see him ever again and he had to appear right when she learned she might be having his baby. Leaning against the wall; she started feeling nauseous again.

"What are you doing here" he asked.

She pointed at her tag "I work here, what are you-"

"Hey are you okay?" he asked slowly walking up to her. It didn't take much for her to look at his eyes and not feel like melting. "You look very pale"

"I'm fine but Freddie, I have to tell you…" But before she can say another word, she placed her hand on her mouth and ran to the bathroom quickly leaving Freddie wondering what was wrong.

A few ladies came out, all of them were complaining about a young woman that had morning sickness and how she missed the toilet and hurled in the sink. They all looked very posh and elegant. Freddie snickered thinking of his mother who in a way was like this.

"I can't believe she threw up in the sink now it got to get sanitized"

"Poor girl" said one of the ladies "I had it bad too when I found out I was pregnant"

Freddie froze, his breath caught in his throat.

"Pregnant?" he said "No, it couldn't be" He waited for what it seemed forever. She still hasn't come out yet and this was making him anxious. What if she was pregnant? Should she get an abortion? His mother wouldn't approve of that after practically begging for kids. What would Carly think when she finds out? He knew what she doesn't know cant hurt her and she's very far away. He couldn't believe he was so careless. Why didn't he think of this before?

"A baby…." He whispered. "What have I done?" He walked to door determined to walk in but decided against it. "Shit..."

Sam slowly walked out the bathroom stall looking to see if anyone was there with her. When she was safe she threw away the bag but held on to one of the tests.

As she was washing her hands, Lily walked in with a nervous smile. She saw the pregnancy tests were all in the trash.

"So what did the tests say?" She asked nervously knowing its a bad sign for her.

Sam sighed loudly and turned to her. "I'm pregnant; I'm having a stranger's baby. I tried all ten tests and it's all the same. How am I going to tell him?" Lily sat down on the chair next to the door and looked at Sam who was walking back and forth.

"But you haven't seen him since you guys left the cruise. Do you even know where he lives or have his phone number?"

"No I don't know but you what's funny, he's outside" she said pointing to the door. "I bumped into him when I was coming to the bathroom. I thought I was never going to see him again."

Lily gasped "You mean that handsome guy that is standing there. That is the guy that you slept with? Shit what a lucky girl"

Sam swatted her on the arm. "What do you mean lucky? He's bad luck! I can't believe I slept with that nub. "

"Oh come on, you know you like that nub"

She looked at Sam who smiled a little. It was kind of true because of the way he treated her and how he helped her with Jonah but then she thought that he had a girlfriend and he must love her very much. She shook her head then looked at the pregnancy test.

"I don't want to tell him…."

"Sam! You can't not tell him! This is his baby too…he deserves to know!"

"You don't understand Lily! I can't tell him. It'll ruin his relationship with his girlfriend!"

"Sam, I think things are already ruined!" She scowled at the look of hurt on Sam's face, "I'm just saying that the situation is already pretty bad and it's partly his fault; his responsibility. You shouldn't have to go through this alone"

Sam was quiet, she was never in this situation and it scared her. She picked up the coin that she had placed on the sink.

"What's that?" asked Lily.

Sam laughed softly "He gave it to me. It's supposed to be help me give me strength when things are hard and some other cheesy shit he told me"

"That's very sweet of him" she sounded like she was chewing something.

"What are you eating?"

Lily had been eating crackers that she had snuck in her purse. Sam crossed her arms and shook her head. "What?" she replied "Trust me, you will get these cravings too and you will feel my pain of having been eating strange shit"

"Well I'm eating for two now I guess and it looks like you're eating for three" Lily glared at her.

She came out of the bathroom not noticing that he was still standing there. "Hey" She jumped a little and looked around. Lily had already left her and it looked like he was talking on the phone.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked. Her face was red and it looked like she was crying. He didn't want to force it out of her but with the look on her face it seemed like she found out.

"Hold on mom" he said "I wanted to see if you were okay" Sam nodded not looking at him. "Are you okay?" she shook her head, it was now or ever he was going to find out anyways.

"Sam, please tell me what's going on." She looked at him and suddenly she broke down crying right before his eyes. His heart…broke. He closed his eyes and exhaled then walked towards her and softly grabbed her arm; she looked down at his hand on her arm and bit her bottom lip nervously. "Why are you crying?"

Then that's when he saw it. In her right hand was…was a pregnancy stick …

Freddie's eyes closed tightly together and he gulped down the huge bulge of dry air that filled his throat, "Sam…" he muttered. He didn't need to look at the stick to know the answer to his question. He knew. He knew that she was pregnant and that in nine months they would have a baby. His eyes snapped open as he heard the stick hit the floor.

"Freddie, I'm pregnant and I'm-I'm so scared." He winced when she started to cry again. He raised his hand, wiping away the tears with his thumb. They didn't stop coming out, and eventually her body started trembling from the amount of sadness building up inside of her. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know…" he whispered taking her into his arms "Don't worry I am going to take you care of you and the baby. This is my responsible and my entire fault"

Suddenly they heard a huge scream coming from the phone. He had totally forgotten that he was talking on the phone with his mom and she heard everything that they were saying.

"Oh shit" he placed the phone on his ear. "Mom?"

**A/N: There you go. Lol Mrs. Benson fainted when she found out that Sam is pregnant. Please tell me what you think so press the link and review! =]**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hi! I am back with another chapter. Thanks for the reviews and I didn't think I would get this much this is really surprising I am happy that more people like my story. Sorry this took so long; my internet was being weird and stuff. **_

_Love always comes unexpectedly like destiny_

By the time Freddie got home, Mrs. Benson was lying on the couch with her arm over forehead like a dramatic actress but it looked like she was conscious. The fire rescue was beginning to pack their things and leave. She was going to kill him; not only because he got a woman pregnant but cheated on Carly. But in a way she is going to get the grandchild she always wanted. He really didn't want her to find out this way. His plan was that he was actually going to sit her down and tell her. Guess he didn't have to do that anymore. He just hoped she accepts Sam just like she did with Carly.

"Mom, are you okay?" He sat on the edge of the couch where her legs were resting. She didn't say anything just looked away. "Mom, I know you heard everything that was said. I was really worried about you when you didn't answer me on the phone" After a few seconds she lifted her head up and looked sadly at her son, disappointment was written all over her face.

"Freddie, how could you? I know I wanted to desperately have grandkids but you didn't have to sleep with another woman! What is Carly going to think when she comes back? How is everyone going to think about this?" She began to babble on about his future and other things. He tried to talk but he kept getting interrupted so he grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Mom calm down, you're going to have another heart attack"

"How did this happen Freddie!" she asked. "I thought you said you were so depressed you didn't come out your room?"

"I did get depressed so I got drunk" he said "And Sam…by the time I got back she was already in my bed and-"

"So that Sam wanted to trick you into sleeping with her!" she yelled. "I knew it that lousy tramp wanted your money so she pinned a pregnancy on you! This is so not good what if she calls the Maury show or something and this appears everywhere!"

"No Mom! You got it all wrong!" he shouted back. "She was drugged by her ex-boyfriend so she got really dizzy and ended up in the wrong room which was mine" He sighed and began to say everything that happened. Mrs. Benson listened intensely. "All of all this was an accident and we never knew the consequences. We never knew this was going to happen. I already told her that I was going to take care of her and the baby"

There was sudden silence. Freddie waited for his mom to yell at him some more. But as he opened his mouth to say something she started to smile from ear to ear. He looked at her weird as if she had sprouted another head.

"A grandbaby…." She said. He confusedly shook his head not believing this.

"Uhh mom, you are kind of freaking me out here. Aren't you mad anymore?"

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly. "I am disappointed in what happened but there's nothing else we can do right"

"No..." he replied softly. "I knew you wouldn't approve of have her get an abortion"

"No way!" she said shaking her head "This is my first grandchild!"

They suddenly heard a door shut and saw that Spencer was walking in with Sam trailing behind him. It looked like he was kind of limping sideways.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" he asked standing up.

"I...I wanted to see if your mom was okay…" she said nervously. "I bumped into this idiot on the way"

"Spencer what happened?" Mrs. Benson asked him as he slowly sat on the other end of the couch. He ordered one of the maids for an ice pack.

"I thought she was a robber or something so I went behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She got scared and she…she…" he pointed at his crotch. "I didn't know she can kick so hard. I think I am never going to have kids"

"Who the hell sneaks up on people like that?" she retorted. "I thought you were a rapist or something"

Freddie couldn't help but laugh, knowing what it's like to witness Spencer flipping out whenever something bad happens to him and that was always.

"Well you already met Spencer so Sam this is my mom" he said grabbing her hand and taking her to her. "Mom this is Sam. She is the girl I told you I met on the cruise"

"Hi Sam" said Mrs. Benson giving her a short hug.

"Hey" She half-smiled, looking at his mom. "So umm did Freddie tell you everything?" She nodded then took her hand.

"Don't worry dear. You will be well taken care of. Starting today you are going to stay here with us" Sam's eyes widen then she looked at Freddie then at her. He was a little taken aback at his mom's sudden action.

"But…I have a job, a-"

"I know" Mrs. Benson interjected "But I would like it if you stay here so I can take care of you" Sam bit her lip, unsure of what to do. Freddie knew there was no changing her mom's mind once she decides something and it looked like she really wanted Sam here for the sake of the baby.

"Mom, Are you really sure about this?" he asked "I mean what about-"

"I know what you are going to say" she replied giving him a look. "But she won't be here till god knows how long" Freddie looked at Spencer who was trying to readjust himself on the couch. He had no clue what was going on. Maybe the pain was affecting his hearing?

"I umm guess you have to stay in my room because the only empty room is going to be ending up as the nursery"

"I really don't have to stay here" She replied her face turning red at the thought of her and Freddie sleeping together in the same bed. "I am fine in my apartment"

"My Mom insists on it. So we have to do want she says" But she shook her head.

"No, I don't want to do what she says" she yelled. "I don't even know why I went on that damn cruise from hell in the first place. Everything has been going wrong for me! I know how to take care of my damn self. I have since I was 15 years old"

Suddenly they heard a sigh of relief coming from Spencer; the maid was back with ice pack. He looked at everyone with a confused face.

"I have no idea what's going on, but I feel so much better"

Freddie walked up to her and gently grabs her shoulders. It didn't take long for her to stare into his brown eyes. "Sam, I know how hard this is for you and it's the same for me. But all my mom wants to do is to take care of you and the baby. It's her first grandchild so she wants to be there for her or him"

She quickly glanced down and closes her eyes, but Freddie placed her finger under her chin so she can look at him again. It didn't take long for her to give in.

That same day, Sam, Freddie, Gibby and Spencer who was feeling much better moved some stuff into Freddie's house. Some stuff meaning her clothes and some important stuff like her stuff plushy monster who she called Marv.

After everything was settled in, they all had dinner and when it was already time for bed Sam was having second thoughts about staying there.

She changed into her pajamas and then sat on her side of the bed. It was pretty big so they had no problems not being so close to each other. Everything was happening so fast she didn't know if she was dreaming or something. She pinched herself on her arm and let out a soft scream.

"You okay?" Freddie yelled from the bathroom.

"Yea, I was just getting comfortable" she lied pulling back the comforter. He came out the bathroom wearing a t-shirt and pajamas pants. Even in those clothes Sam thought he looked handsome.

"I hope my mom didn't scare you with the things she said"

"No, I know she's doing all this because she cares" Freddie nodded. "She's getting a little carried away with this" she thought. "It's not like I am going to do any harm to the baby"

Not saying anything else, they both climbed in and covered themselves with the comforter and then Freddie turned off the lights. For a while all Sam heard was the wind outside and the owls hooting. She turned around and saw that Freddie was already asleep. "Wow he was a quick sleeper." She thought. Suddenly she yawned and felt sleep over take her.

_The Next Morning_

Freddie heard the alarm go off, groaning he turned it off. It was a Saturday so he didn't have to go work today. He looked down and saw that he was holding Sam in his arms. Her face was almost buried in his chest. She looked really peaceful and pretty when she asleep. He smiled softly then his eyes trailed down to her stomach. Hard to believe there was a life in there, growing inside her right now.

He carefully put a hand to her stomach that was showing because her tank top had ridden up in hoping he would feel something but he knew it was too early. Feeling Sam stirred he took his hand out but she only snuggled closer to him. Freddie sighed, it was weird but he was suddenly feeling something toward her. The truth was ever since they left the cruise that day he couldn't get Sam off his mind and now that she was here in his house and his bed. It was going to get even worse and maybe for him it was a good thing.

**A/N:** Mrs. Benson was so hard to write I didn't want her to seem too OCC. So it seems that they have forgotten one person that lives a thousand miles away. But she hasn't forgotten them. Plz Review and tell me what you think! Will update and I hope soon! ^_^


End file.
